villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lieutenant Pierce
Lieutenant Pierce (also called "Lt. Pierce") was a Human male who served as a black ops lieutenant soldier in the resurgent Sith Empire during the Cold War. He later met and was assigned to the Sith Lord who would one day become the Emperor's Wrath on Taris. Biography Early Years When he was only a teenager, Pierce joined the Imperial Military as a black ops soldier in the Great Galactic War. He and his fellow black ops members participated in the assassination of Moff Terrick, the Massacre on Haruun Kal, and Operation Force Crush. He also served under General Greist during the Cleansing of Nopsin; where the general promoted Phenter to Captain instead of him. But Pierce felt that it was the right decision. After the Treaty of Coruscant, Pierce and his team were disbanded due to the treaty creating peace between the Sith and Republic Taris and Baras' Apprentice Pierce was later assigned to the command of Moff Hurdenn on Taris as a lieutenant during the Cold War. The Imperial contingent on the planet was assigned, essentially, to disruption duties. Taris was not especially useful to the Sith Empire, but they would not allow the Republic to reclaim and rebuild the world. However, Pierce was unhappy under Hurdenn's command, believing his talents were being wasted by a commander who was too mired in procedures and only interested in completing their mission; as opposed to Pierce's desire to "do the job well". Eventually, Pierce crossed paths with Darth Baras' apprentice and, unlike Hardenn, quickly found a capable and more aggressive ally. With Hurdenn's blessing, the two teamed up to bring down the Republic's War Trust generals. After contacting the apprentice for permission to have his black ops team scout War Trust general Durant's base, he was approved by them; Although Pierce lost his entire black ops team during the mission. After killing Durant, Pierce and the apprentice met with the latter's master and crew to discuss strategies for invading general Faraire's fortress. He was assigned by the apprentice to lock the spaceport force fields; which Pierce suceeded in doing. After Faraire's death, Moff Hurdenn assigned Lieutenant Pierce to the apprentice, with the latter promising that under their command, he would fufill his destiny. Serving the Emperor's Wrath Pierce stayed loyal to the apprentice even after Baras betrayed them. Luckily, Pierce's Master managed to survive with the intervention of the Emperor's Hand, who granted the apprentice the title of the Emperor's Wrath. One of the missions involved to stop Baras from claiming the title of Voice of the Emperor was reallocating Armageddon Battalion to assist Darth Vowrawn on Corellia. Pierce offered his opinion on General Greist, whom he once served with briefly, describing him "as tough as they come and stubborn." With the Wrath's permission, Pierce reassembled his black ops team, consisting of Lieutenant Tanido, Captain Lorant, and Sergeant Arlos, under General Arkos Rakton's command to penetrate the Bastion, the head of Republic military operations on Corellia. The operation was successful, and not only was the Bastion captured, but the black ops had finally made its place in history. Ultimately, Pierce chose to remain under the Wrath's command to help train his future apprentices and soldiers. Personality Pierce was known to have a lust for action and his soldiering and bravery are stated to be beyond question, but was reckless and sometimes bended the rules to his will. He was also severely disdainful towards authority, notably at Moff Hurdenn, Captain Malavai Quinn, General Greist, and Darth Baras. The only person in higher authority whom he respected was the Emperor's Wrath, as the Sith also had a thrill for action and allowed the Lieutenant to act as he pleased. Powers and Abilities Pierce possesses a wide range of armaments, including Blaster pistols, blaster rifles, fragmentation grenades, flare guns, electromagnetic pulse generators, and flamethrowers. He also wore heavy armor, which made him very resilient to damage. Pierce had also studied Talzzi, as displayed when he translated Broonmark's request that he join the Emperor, although he admitted it was "spotty." Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Terrorists Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Honorable Category:Evil Vs. Evil